1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a ground fastener for flexible material and more particularly to a tie down for beach towels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regardless of whether one is at an ocean beach with the on-shore breeze or the off-shore breeze or at a lake in the mountains where the white fair weather clouds create cyclonic wind currents, the same question arises when the blanket is put on the sand, will it be there when your ready to sit down? Pre-emptively, most beach goers simply pile quantities of items on each corner of the towel and hope for the best. The problem is not so easily solved where the beach goer is alone or with a large family needing six or seven towels to stake out their turf. There are only so many coolers and radios that can be realistically taken to the beach. The disclosed invention is a simple anchoring tool for beach towels or other flexible material needed to be secured at ground level.
Numerous anchoring devices have been disclose over the years and include everything from anchors for radio towers to anchors for tents. Nothing in the prior art of which Applicant is aware anticipates the anchor disclosed herein and claimed in the appended claims. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,924 issued Mar. 11, 1969 to Simpson disposes a tent stake that includes a circular head 10 for engaging a rope and further includes a snap on blade (FIGS. 5 and 6) to be used in loose soil. U.S. Pat. 4,432,382 issued Feb. 21, 1984 to Wolf discloses another form of tent stake that includes a hook and a driving surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,718 issued Mar. 6, 1990 to Vandiver discloses another tent stake that includes an elongated rod with an eyelet at the top through which a guy wire or rope may be threaded. Two U.S. patents disclose typical clothespins designed to grasp and hold items placed between their jaws. One disclosure includes a flat metal spring biasing the jaws closed. These inventions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,793 issued Mar. 27, 1979 to Berlet and U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,333 issued Dec. 20, 1977 to Schweitzer.